Hawaii Five-0
by AMAM16
Summary: Una nueva vida le trae al detective Naruto Uzumaki tras mudarse a Hawaii debido a que siguió a su hermana Naruko que tenía la custodia de sus tres hijos, además aquí conocerá mucho secreto de su familia como también se reencontrará con la madre de sus hijos
1. Piloto: Conociendo a mis compañeros I

**Piloto:**** Conociendo a mis compañeros I**

Era una linda mañana en la isla de Hawái y a muchas alturas en el cielo un pelirrubio llamado Masaru Namikaze Uzumaki veía la isla con nostalgia ya que había mucho tiempo que llevaba fuera de casa, cuando el avión aterrizó el piloto le aviso a Masaru que tenía una llamada de Ajisai la gobernadora de Hawái

\- ¿Comandante? – dijo Ajisai  
\- Gobernadora – dijo Masaru  
\- Gracias por atenderme – dijo Ajisai – le doy mi más sentido pésame  
\- ¿Va a hablarme de la investigación? – dijo Masaru  
\- Si estamos en máxima alerta – dijo Ajisai  
\- No encontrará a Yakushi Kabuto con bloqueos de carreteras y órdenes de allanamiento, va a estar oculto hasta que encuentre un camino seguro para dejar la isla – dijo Masaru - ¿Por qué quiere verme?  
\- Sé porque volviste, me gustaría ayudarte, demos un paseo – dijo Ajisai comenzando a caminar – la muerte de tu padre nos ha servido como una llamada de atención, así que estoy organizando un equipo especial y me gustaría que tú la dirijas  
\- Ni siquiera me conoce – dijo Masaru  
\- Se lo suficiente – dijo Ajisai – Annapolis, cinco años en inteligencia Naval, seis con los SEALS, sus superiores dicen que es el mejor que nunca han visto  
\- Permítame interrumpirla, he estado siguiendo el rastro de Kabuto durante cinco años – dijo Masaru – si fue tan valiente como para salir a la superficie, le prometo que ya tiene planeada una estrategia de salida, y sabe que lo sé, lo que significa que apenas puedo permitirme la hora que va a llevar enterrar a mi padre, y menos quedarme aquí hablando con usted, disculpe  
\- Puedo ayudarlo a encontrar a ese criminal con total inmunidad y medios, su unidad tendrá plena autoridad para ir tras tipos despreciables como Kabuto y sacarlo de mi isla – dijo Ajisai – sus reglas, mi protección, nada de dedocracia y le prometo comandante, que no hay nada más que lo que está viendo  
\- Yo veo otra cosa – dijo Masaru – unas selecciones en propinación, y un político que necesita publicidad dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguirla… incluyendo traerme aquí a Pearl Harbor, donde murió mi abuelo, para que así quizá sienta algún tipo de obligación de cumplir con mi destino familiar ¿es eso correcto, Gobernadora?  
\- Ninguna de esas cosas me hace sentirme menos responsable – dijo Ajisai – conocí a su padre, comandante, es algo personal  
\- Paso – dijo Masaru  
\- Está bien, aquí tiene mi número particular – dijo Ajisai dándole una tarjeta – por favor piense en ello  
\- _"Ya yo se la respuesta"_ – pensó Masaru viendo el papel  
\- Es una mujer inteligente – dijo Ryu – Masaru Namikaze Uzumaki, ¿verdad?  
\- Nos conocemos – dijo Masaru  
\- Pues claro – dijo Ryu – Ryu Hanekawa  
\- Oh, Ryu Hanekawa de Instituto Kahuku – dijo Masaru – fuiste un gran mariscal de campo  
\- Oh, es muy amable que tú digas eso – dijo Ryu - considerando que fuiste quien rompió todos mis records  
\- Oh, eso fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo Masaru – oí que te hiciste poli  
\- Trabaje con tu padre en la séptima – dijo Ryu – él me enseño todo lo que sé de cómo llevar una placa  
\- Pues parece que ahora has cambiado de aires – dijo Masaru  
\- Bueno, digamos que la policía y yo tuvimos cierto desacuerdo sobre la descripción de mi trabajo, pero tu padre lo comprendió – dijo Ryu – fue muy bueno conmigo después de que me echara, siguió siendo mi amigo, y sé que eso le costó algo, sólo desearía que hubiese alguna manera de devolvérselo, pero ahora que tú estás aquí a lo mejor pueda hacer algo  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Masaru  
\- He oído que han puesto a un extranjero a llevar la investigación del asesinato de tu padre – dijo Ryu – se dice, que es carne fresca del continente, lo que significa que no tiene ni idea de cómo funciona esta isla

Mientras en otro lado de la isla se encontraba un auto parado al frete de una casa y en su interior se encontraba un rubio con tres marca en su cara viendo un expediente mientras con un celular estaba esperando a que lo atendiera, y cuando lo hicieron pidió una orden escrita para vigilar a un sospechoso que tenía conexión con el asesinato de Minato Namikaze, por la otra línea le pidieron el nombre a lo que Naruto le dio el nombre del sospechoso que era Kigiri, al terminar agradeció y guardo su celular al ver como la reja de entrada se estaba abriendo así que acomoda un peluche de conejo que estaba en el asiento de copiloto, para luego bajar de auto para ver a dos niñas junto a unos dos niños acercársele para darle un gran abrazo entre los cuatros

\- Gracias, fue un buen abrazo – dijo Naruto – ¿quién, uh… quién es ese?  
\- Sr. Hoppy – dijo Minami – el tío Rayne lo compro  
\- Para la clase de ciencia – dijo Minato  
\- Es adorable, pero no tanto como tú Minami – dijo Naruto – habrá que irse no queremos llegar tarde al primer día de clases, ¿verdad?  
\- No tío – dijo Haru  
\- Claro que no – dijeron Minato y Minako  
\- Muy bien – dijo Naruto - ¿qué pasa vas a conducir?  
\- Tío Naruto – dijo Haru  
\- Vamos por aquí – dijo Naruto - por aquí no, ya que ustedes son muy pequeño para conducir  
\- Otosan me está mareando – dijo Minato

Naruto lo estaba despintarlo para que no vieran el peluche de conejo que estaba en el auto y cuando estaba a un lado del asiento los hizo mirar a un lado agarro rápidamente el peluche escondiéndolo atrás de los asiento trasero, para luego montar a los cuatros, Minato y Minako se fue al asiento trasero junto con Haru y sonrieron al ver a un mal escondido peluche que seguro se lo iba a dar a su hermana Minami, mientras tanto con Masaru fue a la casa de su padre y al entrar vio la salpicadura de sangre recordándole la última palabra de su padre seguido del disparo y del entierro, así que sacando eso recuerdo comenzó con la investigación encontrando una pisada, así que coloca el pie a un lado de la pisada para comprobar el tamaño y al ver que era más pequeña se agacho tomándole una fotografía con el celular y siguió registrando la casa hasta conseguir que en la mesa de estudio había un espacio así que se sentó en la silla y sin tocar la mesa puso la mano como si estuviera escribiendo en una computadora, así que se le levanto de la silla comenzando a buscar algo que lo ayudara a mostrar la huella y cuando lo consiguió regreso a la mesa regando un poco en ella para luego quitar soplando el exceso así mostrando parte de la huella de una mano así que sacando su celular le tomo una foto, después ahí se fue al garaje y descubrió un auto para luego buscar algo adentro con la mirada a no ver nada, así que negó a no hallar nada, pero cuando volteo la mirada se consiguió con una caja de herramienta roja con la palabra champ, y al detalla recordó que su padre le había dicho campeo con el propósito de consiguiera la caja, así que rápidamente la abrió y lo primero que vez es una llave así la agarra y comienza a detallarla, pero al no lograr deducir nada la vuelve a meter en la caja y agarrar una grabadora así comenzando a escuchar lo que había grabado, pero a escuchar un ruido para la grabación y mete la grabadora en la caja para cerrarla rápidamente

\- ¡Tú! ¡Manos arriba! – dijo Naruto apareciendo con su arma - ¡no te muevas!  
\- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Masaru sacando su arma  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Naruto – soy el detective Naruto Uzumaki  
\- ¡Teniente coronel Masaru Namikaze! – dijo Masaru – esta es la casa de mi padre  
\- Baja el arma ahora mismo – dijo Naruto  
\- Enséñame tu identificación – dijo Masaru  
\- ¡Tú enséñame tu identificación! – dijo Naruto - ¡Ahora!  
\- No bajaré mi arma – dijo Masaru  
\- Yo tampoco – dijo Naruto  
\- Usa tu mano libre – dijo Masaru – y saca la placa muy despacito  
\- Después de ti – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Al mismo tiempo? – dijo Masaru  
\- ¿Al mismo tiempo? – dijo Naruto  
\- Si, al mismo tiempo – dijo Masaru  
\- A la cuenta de tres – dijo Naruto  
\- Si, a la cuenta de tres – dijo Masaru

Naruto comenzó a contar y los dos se llevan una de la mano en donde tenía su identificación guardada pero sin bajar el arma y cuando termino de contar se ve a ambos enseñando la identificación al otro y al comprobar guardaron su arma e identificación

\- Realmente siento lo de tu padre, pero no puedes estar aquí ahora – dijo Naruto – esto es una escena del crimen activa  
\- No parece activa – dijo Masaru  
\- No puedo compartir información contigo – dijo Naruto  
\- Kabuto no estaba solo cuando mi padre fue asesinado – dijo Masaru – alguien estaba sentado en el escritorio del despacho… había un espacio claro para un portátil de 13 pulgadas y mi padre odiaba los ordenadores  
\- Me parece muy bien pero tiene que marcharte – dijo Naruto  
\- Tu ganas – dijo Masaru agarrando la caja  
\- Oye, no puedes llevarte esa caja, es una prueba – dijo Naruto – y lo sabes  
\- La trague conmigo – dijo Masaru  
\- No, no viniste con eso – dijo Naruto – no vez el hueco de polvo que dejó justo aquí sobre el mostrador… ¿qué hay en la caja? ¿Qué oculta?  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con la Policía de Honolulu? – dijo Masaru  
\- No es asunto tuyo – dijo Naruto - ¿Acaso me vas a interrogar?  
\- Claro que es asunto mío si estas investigando la muerte de mi padre – dijo Masaru  
\- Lo estoy, y me gustaría volver a trabajar, así que haz el favor de irte lo más pronto posible – dijo Naruto  
\- Lo que tú digas – dijo Masaru – ya me voy  
\- No me obligue a arrestarte – dijo Naruto – suelta la caja  
\- ¿Vas a llamar para pedir refuerzo? – dijo Masaru  
\- Una ambulancia – dijo Naruto  
\- _"Una ambulancia… así que el mismo es el refuerzo"_ – pensó Masaru poniendo la caja sobre el maletero del auto  
\- Gracias – dijo Naruto  
\- No me des aun – dijo Masaru sacando su celular  
\- _"A quien estará llamando"_ – pensó Naruto - ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
\- _"Sí que es impaciente"_ – pensó Masaru haciendo una señal de que espere – Sí, ¿con la Gobernadora Ajisai, por favor? Dile que soy Masaru Namikaze  
\- Por favor – dijo Naruto  
\- _"Como prueba"_ – pensó Masaru poniéndolo en altavoz  
\- Comandante, soy la Gobernadora Ajisai – dijo Ajisai - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
\- Lo que faltaba – dijo Naruto  
\- _"Si lo que faltaba… pero se pone aún mejor para mí"_ – pensó Masaru quitándole el altavoz – escuche acepto el trabajo… bueno ha surgido algo que me ha hecho cambiar de idea… no, no ya mismo pediré el traslado a la reserva y seré su líder… como ahora… de acuerdo

Naruto cambio el teléfono de oreja y alzo su mano derecha diciendo un juramento, cuando termino le agradeció a Ajisai y tranco la llamado, para luego agarra la caja de herramienta

\- Ahora es mi escena del crimen – dijo Masaru

CONTINUARA...


	2. Piloto: Conociendo a mis compañeros II

**Piloto:**** Conociendo a mis compañeros II**

Horas más tarde el cielo se puso nublado comenzando a llover, pero se podía ver a Masaru salir de un taxi cubriéndose con una carpeta hasta llega a una puerta y tocarla a la que Naruto abre enseguida

\- Me he pasado por tu comisaria y me han dicho que solicitaste una vigilancia para alguien llamado Kigiri – dijo Masaru pasando – háblame de él  
\- Pasa – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Son tus hijos? – dijo Masaru al ver la foto  
\- Si eso si es tener olfato – dijo Naruto  
\- Pero no estará viviendo aquí contigo – dijo Masaru al ver el desastre  
\- ¿Qué pasa eres de asunto sociales? – dijo Naruto  
\- Así que, ¿qué sabes sobre este tipo… Kigiri? – dijo Masaru enseñándole una foto  
\- Valla me está pidiendo ayuda – dijo Naruto  
\- Cuéntame – pidió Masaru  
\- Es un traficante de arma, le pillaron y estuvo dos años en la prisión de Maui y actualmente una persona sospechosa en un homicidio no vinculado – dijo Naruto – el arma nunca fue encontrada  
\- Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver con el caso de mi padre? – dijo Masaru  
\- Cuando analice la bala que mató a tu padre encontré una coincidencia con el expediente de Kigiri – dijo Naruto – creo que cuando Kabuto llego a la isla quedo con él para que le consiguiera un arma  
\- Quizá Kigiri sepa dónde encontrarlo – dijo Masaru – así que vamos a hablar con él  
\- Oye, oye espera – dijo Naruto – ¿se te ha ido la cabeza o qué?, este ya no es mi caso  
\- Me han dicho que viniste de New Yersey haces seis meses – dijo Masaru – así que aún no te has vuelto loco  
\- Gracias, pero mi evaluación psicológica no es hasta seis semanas – dijo Naruto  
\- Cama sin hacer, si alianza en el dedo – dijo Masaru – obviamente te mudaste aquí para estar cerca de tus hijos  
\- _"Es muy perspicaz" _– pensó Naruto  
\- Así que aparte de ellos te queda el trabajo y está orgulloso de lo que hace – dijo Masaru - es justo lo que estoy buscando  
\- Sí, ¿pero sabes qué? – dijo Naruto – lo tipo como tú, que cree como hay que hacer las cosas suele complicarme mi trabajo  
\- Lo siento, pero no tiene elección – dijo Masaru – la gobernadora me ha dado jurisdicción y estoy haciéndote mi compañero… vamos a llevarnos bien  
\- _"Esto no puede ser"_ – pensó Naruto

Naruto agarro la llave de auto y comenzó a andar, de repente su celular comenzó a sonar y al ver el número ignoro la llamada

\- Se ve que tu noviazgo no termino bien – dijo Masaru  
\- No, sobre todo al descubrir que era algo imposible – dijo Naruto – también porque mi primera ex se vino a este infierno plagado de piña  
\- ¿No te gusta la playa? – pregunto Masaru  
\- No me gusta la playa – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿A quién no le gusta la playa? – dijo Masaru  
\- Me gusta la ciudad, ya sabes – dijo Naruto - rascacielos, sin tsunamis y medusas  
\- Sabes nadar – dijo Masaru  
\- ¿Que si sé nadar? – dijo Naruto  
\- No sabes nadar – dijo Masaru  
\- Claro que se – dijo Naruto – pero nado para no ahogarme, no por diversión  
\- De acuerdo – dijo Masaru  
\- _"No otra vez"_ – pensó Naruto contestando la llamada - ¿qué quieres?... hola, monada… no es que creí que era tu tía… estoy tan contesto de que a todo el mundo le gustara al Sr. Hoppy… estoy emocionado también… dile a tus hermanos que vamos a tener mucha diversión este fin de semana… oye, Naru te quiere  
\- ¿Quién es Naru? – dijo Masaru  
\- Déjalo – dijo Naruto – solo déjalo vale  
\- Si vale – dijo Masaru  
\- Gracias – dijo Naruto  
\- De nada – dijo Masaru

El resto del camino fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron y Masaru salió rápidamente del auto

\- Hey oye – dijo Naruto – ese tipo es muy peligroso, no deberíamos pedir refuerzo  
-_ "Ahora si quiere pedir refuerzo" _– pensó Masaru – tú eres el refuerzo  
\- Soy el refuerzo – dijo Naruto – lo odio, lo odio mucho y no sabe cuanto

Naruto salió de carro siguiéndolo hasta una de las casas del lugar y cuando Masaru estaba subiendo la escalera y Naruto apena las tocaba se escuchó una discusión desde adentro, así que Masaru se detuvo recostándose de la pared haciéndole una señal a Naruto para que se detuviera algo que hizo sacando su pistola y con una señal de Masaru subió la escalera y se colocó a un lado de la puerta, de repente una chica salió toda molesta y esta se sorprendió de ver a Masaru armado, pero cuando iba a gritar Naruto la agarro tapándole la boca, Kigiri desde el interior llamaba a la chica, pero se detiene cuando nota algo entre la rejilla de la ventana, así que busca algo detrás de una pared, en ese momento la chica muerde a Naruto la mano así logrando liberarse y gritarle a Kigiri que la policía estaba ahí, a lo que Kigiri comenzó a disparar con una ametralladora, a Naruto una de las bala roso en el brazo mandando hacia atrás cayendo en el capo de un auto y Masaru se cubría, para luego ver si Naruto estaba bien, pero este le que fuera atrás de Kigiri, al saber que estaba bien Masaru entro a la casa encontrándose de que Kigiri ya había comenzado a correr adentrándose en la casa y romper una ventana con disparo para saltar por ella y cuando Masaru se dio cuenta también salto por ella y lo siguió por detrás de la casa hasta llega por donde pasaba lo auto donde uno se paró de repente así frenando un poco a Kigiri, pero al ver a una señora la agarra como una rehén, en ese momento Masaru lo alcanza, pero al ver un auto salta para luego deslizarse por el maletero del auto que estaba parado, así pasando a salvo al otro lado ya que el auto había chocado

\- ¡Baja el arma! – dijo Kigiri  
\- No tenemos que hacer esto – dijo Masaru  
\- ¡Dije que bajes el arma! – dijo Kigiri  
\- Vendiste un arma a un hombre llamado Kabuto – dijo Masaru – no estoy buscando a ti, si no a él  
\- ¡No te hablaré! – dijo Kigiri  
\- ¿Dónde está? – dijo Masaru  
\- ¡Dije que no te hablaré! – dijo Kigiri - ¡ahora, baja el arma, o la mataré!  
\- _"No lo haría"_ – pensó Masaru  
\- ¿Piensas que no lo haría? – dijo Kigiri - ¡lo haré! ¡La mataré ahora mismo!

Masaru comenzó a bajar el arma a lo que Kigiri le apunto pero no llego a hacerlo ya que alguien disparo desde atrás matándolo, liberando a la rehén y poniendo a Masaru alerta para ver que solo era Naruto, al poco rato llega la policía y una ambulancia que comenzaron a revisarle el brazo a Naruto, en ese momento pasa un policía con la chica amarra y esta amenaza a Naruto, a lo que este le advierte al policía la llevaba que tuviera cuidado ya que mordía, mientras tanto Masaru revisaba la casa con una linterna y cuando un sonido llamo su atención alumbro hacia el lugar consiguiéndose con una puerta con cerradura y un destornillado como candado, entonces se acercó, quito el destornillado, abrió la puerta y alumbro con la linterna para conseguirse a una chica amarrada, prendió un bombillo y haciéndole seña de que se tranquilizara le pregunto su nombre y al ver que no la entendía hizo la misma pregunta a acorde al idioma de la chica a lo que esta le respondió, Masaru la iba a sacar de ahí pero la chica se asusta y se echa para atrás, a lo que Masaru la calma diciendo que todo estará bien, así logrando sacarla

\- Entro ilegalmente hace 4 días en un banco de carga proveniente de China, con sus padres, y un par de cientos de refugiados – dijo Masaru – al llegar se la entregaron a Kigiri  
\- Oye, discúlpame – dijo Naruto – pero se supone que es ahora donde tú podrías decir "gracias" por salvarme la vida  
\- Sólo disparaste a mi única pista – dijo Masaru  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Naruto – ¿estás vacilándome?  
\- Están sacando gente fuera de Asia – dijo Masaru – también trajeron a Kabuto a Hawái  
\- Acabas de correr un riesgo estúpido, ¿vale? – dijo Naruto – comprendes eso  
\- _"Siempre he corrido riesgo"_ – pensó Masaru – _"así que no lo comprendo"  
_\- A ver si te entera pero no voy a conseguir que maten por tu venganza – dijo Naruto – tengo tres hijos, ¿entiende?  
\- Si, y esa chica es la hija de alguien, también – dijo Masaru  
\- No te entiendo – dijo Naruto – quiero decir, para alguien que acaba de perder a su padre, está bastante tarado  
\- ¿Qué me has dicho? ¡Que acabas de decirme!– dijo Masaru - ¿y si fuera tu hija? ¿No haría cualquier cosa para caza al sujeto que le ha hecho esto?  
\- Ni se te ocurra cuestionar mi valor y decisión – dijo Naruto señalándolo –_ "como si me conociera"  
_\- No me apunte con el dedo… te lo advierto – dijo Masaru – así que saca tu dedo de mi cara  
\- ¡Escúchame tú tonto…! – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Qué te dije? – dijo Masaru después de aplicarle la llave - te lo advertí  
\- ¿Ahora vas de ninja? – dijo Naruto  
\- Vamos – dijo Masaru - enfrente de todas estas buenas gentes  
\- Oigan – dijo un oficial  
\- No pasa nada tranquilo… está controlado – dijo Masaru – vuelva al trabajo  
\- Está bien – dijo el oficial  
\- No tenemos que llevarnos bien, pero ahora mismo, no hay nadie más para hacer este trabajo – dijo Masaru  
\- Está bien – dijo Naruto – déjame ir  
\- _"Es muy fácil de convencer"_ – pensó Masaru soltándolo – hay que encontrar esos traficantes de personas…  
\- _"Con estos estamos a manos"_ – pensó Naruto golpeándolo – a ver si te caigo bien ahora

Masaru regresa la mirada ya que el golpe le había volteado la cara, ve como Naruto se iba de regreso al auto, a lo que Masaru insultó por haberlo agarrado en la guardia baja, para luego seguirlo a auto

\- ¿Qué tal el brazo? – pregunto Masaru  
\- No me apetece hablar de ello – dijo Naruto  
\- No piensa háblame nunca más – dijo Masaru  
\- A lo mejor, no sé ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Naruto  
\- Sabes que, creo… creo saber por qué la chica te deja – dijo Masaru  
\- ¿En serio? – dijo Naruto  
\- Sí, eres muy sensible – dijo Masaru  
\- Soy sensible – dijo Naruto - ¿qué soy sensible?  
\- Si – dijo Masaru  
\- ¿Crees que soy sensible? – dijo Naruto  
\- Bueno, un poco, ya sabes – dijo Masaru  
\- ¿Y cuándo llegaste a la conclusión de que yo soy sensible?, ¿eh? – dijo Naruto - ¿acaso fue cuando la bala me ha atravesado mi piel, es ahí cuando te he parecido sensible para ti?  
\- _"En parte fue en ese momento" _– pensó Masaru  
\- Estoy muy contento de que tú no le tengas miedo a nada, ¿vale? – dijo Naruto – y que tengas esa mirada de G.I. Joe persiguiendo terrorista por medio mundo, me pareces como rudo, pero en la sociedad civilizada hay cierta reglas, te enteras y eso es precisamente lo que nos separa y diferencia de los chacales y de las hienas, ¿comprende?  
\- Chacales y las hienas – dijo Masaru  
\- Si, el mundo animal, lo que sea ¿vale? – dijo Naruto – la cuestión es, regla número uno, ¡si le hace daño a alguien te debes disculpas!  
\- Lo siento – dijo Masaru  
\- No hay que esperas a una ocasión especial – dijo Naruto  
\- Lo siento – dijo Masaru  
\- Como en los cumpleaños – dijo Naruto  
\- Hey, lo siento, ¿vale? – dijo Masaru – dije que lo siento, lo siento de verdad, eso es lo que estaba intentando decirte hace un rato cuando empezamos esta conversación  
\- De acuerdo, tomo nota de tú disculpa – dijo Naruto – y ya veré si la acepto  
\- Tú házmelo saber – dijo Masaru  
\- Si… te lo haré saber – dijo Naruto

CONTINUARA...


	3. Piloto: Conociendo a mis compañeros III

**Piloto:**** Conociendo a mis compañeros III**

Masaru le dio una indicación de dirección a lo que Naruto extrañado pregunto el por qué a lo que le respondió que alguien podría ser de ayuda

\- Su nombre es Chen Chi – dijo Masaru mostrándole la foto de la chica  
\- ¿Dónde la encontraste? – pregunto Ryu  
\- Encerrada en una casa – dijo Masaru – vino aquí para empezar una nueva vida, pero al llegar la drogaron y la obligaron a prostituirse  
\- _"Eso para nada es una nueva vida" _– pensó Ryu  
\- El sujeto que estamos buscando es de perfil alto: Kabuto Yakushi – dijo Masaru – la CIA, FBI, Interpol esta todos detrás de él, por lo que no pudieron sellarle el pasaporte sino que tuvieron que a ayudarlo a entrar  
\- Y cree que la misma que trajo a esa chica a la isla – dijo Ryu - también trajeron a Kabuto  
\- Bueno, el hizo una fortuna - dijo Masaru - sacando niños de Malasia así que…  
\- Lo que estás buscando es una triada – dijo Ryu – bandas locales chinas que se especializan en el tráfico de personas  
\- Vale, necesitamos un nombre – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Qué más quisiera? – dijo Ryu – mírame bien… yo ya estoy fuera  
\- Vamos, estuviste en las fuerzas 15 años – dijo Naruto  
\- De acuerdo, conozco un sujeto que sepa algo – dijo Ryu – ya que tiene lazos en ese mundo  
\- Genial – dijo Masaru – consíguenos una entrada  
\- Olvídalo – dijo Ryu – fue nuestro ex informante confidencial por mucho tiempo, no confía en nadie especialmente en haloes (extranjeros)  
\- Entonces, habla con él – dijo Masaru  
\- Estoy ocupado – dijo Ryu  
\- ¿Está ocupado? ¿Con que? – dijo Naruto – ¿espera que nos creamos que esto no te deja un minuto libre?  
\- Mira… ya no puedo ser policía nunca más – dijo Ryu  
\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Masaru  
\- Porque no puedo – dijo Ryu - ¿entiendes?  
\- _"Algo paso"_ – pensó Masaru  
\- La policía me acusó de aceptar un pagos, así que soy la última persona que el departamento quiere ver llevando una placa – dijo Ryu – tengo que irme  
\- Esto va realmente bien – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Aceptaste el dinero? – pregunto Masaru  
\- ¿Discúlpame? – dijo Ryu  
\- ¿Si aceptaste… el dinero? – dijo Masaru  
\- No – dijo Ryu  
\- Entonces ven con nosotros… y te aseguro que no tenemos que volver a hablar sobre esto… nunca – dijo Masaru – este es tu pasaporte de vuelta al juego… llámalo recompensa o como quieras, no importa, pero te necesito  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en mí? – dijo Ryu  
\- Porque mi padre lo hizo – dijo Masaru

Ryu acepto y los tres se dirigieron a una tienda que quedaba en una de la playa donde la gente se divertía, para encontrarse con un gordito de pelo castaño llamado Akimichi Chouji

\- ¡Que hay, Chouji! – dijo Ryu  
\- Me alegro de verte, hermano – dijo Chouji  
\- Oye, hermano – dijo Ryu – necesito un nombre  
\- Espera fuera – dijo Chouji  
\- _"Con tal de tener la información"_ – pensó Masaru comenzando a salir  
\- Pero primero hay que pagar – dijo Chouji - dos helados y dos camisetas para llevar  
\- Mediana – dijo Masaru  
\- De X-L para arriba, Brah – dijo Chouji – mi cara no encaja en algo más pequeño  
\- ¿Cuánto kala, mule? – dijo Masaru  
\- Hablas hawaiano, ¿eh? – dijo Chouji  
\- Sí, me crie aquí – dijo Masaru  
\- No importa, me sigue pareciendo un Hauli – dijo Chouji  
-_ "Pero un Hauli que le gustar estar de vuelta en Hawái_" – pensó Masaru entregando un billete  
\- Este se va a sentir un poco solito, Brah – dijo Chouji  
\- _"Esto es enserio"_ – pensó Masaru viendo a Ryu  
\- _"Esa también fue mi impresión cuando lo conocí"_ – pensó Ryu indicándole con la cabeza que le diera mas  
\- _"Me estafo a mano limpia"_ – pensó Masaru entregándole todo lo que tenía  
\- ¡Genial! – dijo Chouji – una cosa más… me hacen falta dos caballeros blancos y elegante para hacerlo

Masaru y Naruto salieron de local con la camisa puesta y se recostaron del auto a esperar comiendo el helado, pero Naruto de lo fastidiado que estaba soltó un gran suspiro y una niña en ese momento se acercó dónde estaba

\- ¿Eres poli? – dijo la niña  
\- No – dijo Masaru  
\- Pues pareces un poli – dijo la niña  
\- Te doy el helado y te vas bonita – dijo Masaru colocándose a su altura  
\- No me gusta el helado – dijo la niña  
\- Yo tengo algo que te podría gustar – dijo Naruto sacando un peluche – haber… ¿Qué hay de esto?  
\- Si – dijo la niña – gracias  
\- De nada – dijo Naruto  
\- _"Como lo hizo" _– pensó Masaru mirándolo asombrado  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto  
\- _"Ahora se hace el desentendido"_ – pensó Masaru  
\- _"Nunca pensé ver a Masaru así"_ – pensó Ryu apareciendo y riéndose  
\- Espero que tengas un nombre – dijo Masaru

Ryu que seguía riéndose hasta que se subió en su moto y se fueron a lo que sería su nueva oficina, en el momento que llegaron Ryu introdujo el nombre que le dieron en la portátil apareciendo toda la información de la persona

\- Deidara – dijo Ryu mostrando una foto en una pantalla – vino desde China hace ocho años, y de acuerdo con mi colega Chouji, dirige un negocio de tráfico ilegal de persona en la isla, así que Kabuto pudo haber recurrido a él para entrar aquí  
\- Supongamos que es el sujeto que buscamos – dijo Naruto - ¿cómo espera que nos diga dónde está Kabuto?  
\- No sé – dijo Masaru - ya encontraremos alguna influencia  
\- Define influencia – dijo Ryu  
\- Simple, le ponemos un cebo – dijo Masaru – prepararemos a alguien y se lo enviaremos  
\- _"Eso es buen plan"_ – pensó Naruto – _"podría funcionar"  
_\- Sólo hay un problema, malihini (recién llegado) – dijo Ryu – eso podría funcionar bien en el continente, pero en esta isla con menos de un millón de personas, lo que significa que los chicos malos conocen a los chicos buenos, así que tenemos que buscar nuestro cebo fuera de la zona  
\- ¿Supongo que tiene al sujeto perfecto en mente? – dijo Masaru – y ya tienes pensado que va a hacer  
\- Claro que si – dijo Ryu

Los tres volvieron a la playa pero en una que estaba llena de surfista, al llegar Ryu le señalo a alguien

\- _"Hinata, es que el mundo no puede ser más pequeño"_ – pensó Naruto - ¿esa es tu prima?  
\- Cuidadito con lo que dice para la próxima – dijo Ryu – se lo abierto a los dos  
\- _"No es necesario"_ – pensó Naruto – tiene mucho talento  
\- Ahora está fuera de serie – dijo Ryu – fue profesional tres años en el circuito antes de lesionarse la rodilla  
\- _"Ya me sé esa historia"_ \- pensó Naruto  
\- Tuvo que empezar de cero y se decidió por llevar una placa – dijo Ryu – se gradúa en la academia de policía dentro de una semana  
\- _"Así que se gradúa dentro de una semana"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- Desafortunadamente, ella es de la familia - dijo Ryu - lo que significa que el Departamento nunca la tomará en serio

Hinata seguía surfeando con mucho entusiasmo y agilidad hasta que un chico choco contra ella tumbando a ambo de la tabla de surf

\- ¡Oh! – dijo Ryu - _"eso debió doler"  
_-_ "A ese chico no le va ir bien" _– pensó Naruto  
\- ¿Seguro que está preparada para esto? – dijo Masaru – no tiene experiencia callejera  
\- _"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso"_ – pensó Ryu viendo con Hinata había golpeado al chico  
\- _"Como te quedo el ojo Masaru" _– pensó Naruto riéndose  
-_ "Naruto kun en Hawái y está acompañado de Ryu… será mejor actuar como si no lo conociera"–_ dijo Hinata - ¡primo!  
\- Oh, está en forma sirenita – dijo Ryu dándole un abrazo – que ola tan buena  
\- Y ese sujeto no me ha dejado disfrutarla – dijo Hinata  
\- Turistas… ¿qué se le vas a hacer? – dijo Ryu – Hinata, te presento al Comandante Masaru Namikaze y al Detective Naruto Uzumaki  
\- Buen derechazo – dijo Masaru  
\- Que va solo era un toquecito – dijo Hinata  
\- Hola – dijo Naruto dándole la mano – _"eso es lo que te ocurre decir después de 5 años sin verla"  
_\- _"No ha cambiado nada"_ – pensó Hinata  
\- Eso está bien, Brah – dijo Ryu  
\- Claro – dijo Naruto soltando la mano de Hinata –_ "estuvo cerca… si no me hubiera reclamado la hubiera besado"  
_\- _"Estuvo cerca"_ – pensó Hinata – _"Naruto me hubiera besado si Ryu no lo hubiera reclamado que me soltara"  
_\- Tu primo nos ha contado que te gradúas en la academia de policía la semana que viene – dijo Masaru - ¿te gustaría ganar un poco de crédito adicional antes de hacerlo?  
\- Pues claro – dijo Hinata - estoy escuchando

Masaru le informo el plan a Hinata, para luego irse cada uno por su lado, pero tres horas más tarde Naruto llego a la casa de Masaru con una caja que contenía un equipo de vigilancia además de avisarle que Ryu está preparando el encuentro con Deidara

\- ¿Reconoces a este sujeto? – pregunto Masaru  
\- No, ¿quién es? – dijo Naruto  
\- Misumi Tsurugi – dijo Masaru – el archivo dice que trabajaba para los rusos como programador de ordenadores en SVR, estuvo aquí cuando mi padre fue asesinado, encontré las huellas de sus palmas en el estudio, y huellas parciales de sus botas aquí  
\- Espera un momento – dijo Naruto - ¿cómo sabes que las huellas de las botas no pertenecen a Kabuto?  
\- Kabuto usa una 44 como yo y las huellas que encontré eran más pequeñas – dijo Masaru – a Kabuto le hacen el calzado a medida entre suela de poliuretano inyectado al corte con piso de caucho natural  
_\- "Presumido"_ – pensó Naruto – tú, cerebro tiene que ser… un lugar miserable  
\- _"No lo creo"_ – pensó Masaru - _"lo que tienes es envidia"  
_\- Necesito una cerveza – dijo Naruto

Masaru sonrió viéndolo ir hacia la cocina, así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo acompaño con una cerveza en la mano hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde había dos sillas en la orilla del mar

\- ¿No me vas a decir que significa Naru? – dijo Masaru  
\- Si, cuando tú me digas que hay en la caja – dijo Naruto  
\- La verdad, es que todavía no lo sé – dijo Masaru – todo lo que sé… es que mi padre quería que la encontrara, por ahora es solo un rompecabezas  
\- A mí y a los chicos, nos gustan los rompecabezas – dijo Naruto  
\- _"Con razón él pudo con la niña"_ – pensó Masaru - eres un buen padre  
\- Sí, quizás, no lo sé – dijo Naruto - ¿Sabes? Hay tres maneras de plantéaselo  
\- _"Tres maneras"_ – pensó Masaru  
\- Una puede que me maten mientras este persiguiendo a algún maleante – dijo Naruto – y entonces ¿Qué clase de padre seria?  
\- Yo siempre admire a mi padre por eso – dijo Masaru – por todos los sacrificios que hizo… estoy seguros que tus hijos se van a sentir del mismo modo  
\- Sí, tal vez – dijo Naruto - o puede que piensen que no soy más que un egoísta  
\- _"No lo harán" _– pensó Masaru  
\- Lo cierto es que, necesito esto, quiero que me recuerde por lo bueno que soy en mi trabajo – dijo Naruto – y si eso significa… tener que soportar esa retorcida idea tuya de que nunca te equivocas… así será  
\- _"No es tan malo como pensé"_ – pensó Masaru con una sonrisa y brindando  
\- _"Él puede ser agradable cuando le conviene"_ – pensó Naruto brindando  
\- ¿Y cuál es la tercera? – dijo Masaru  
\- _"La tercera"_ – pensó Naruto – pues, incluso si me digo a mi mismo que esto no es permanente… el hogar de mis hijos está aquí ahora y es mi trabajo mantenerlo a salvo  
\- _"Un padre que quiere lo mejor para sus hijos"_ – pensó Masaru pero al sentir el celular lo saca - ¿Sí?... de acuerdo… buen trabajo  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Naruto  
\- Era Ryu – dijo Masaru - Deidara ha caído en la trampa se va a ver con Hinata mañana por la mañana  
\- _"Y por tu bien espero que a Hinata no la descubra, porque si le pasa algo mañana te la veras conmigo_" – pensó Naruto - de acuerdo, pero eso no nos garantía de que nos diga dónde está Kabuto  
\- Tiene que hacerlo – dijo Masaru – esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de encontrar al hombre que asesinó a mi padre

CONTINUARA...


	4. Piloto: Conociendo a mis compañeros IV

**Piloto:**** Conociendo a mis compañeros IV**

Al día siguiente los muchachos estaban preparando adentro de un camión la vigilancia y tuvieron imagen en el momento de que Hinata había entrado a un almacén

\- Me han dicho que necesitas mi ayuda – dijo Deidara  
\- Mi tío y mi tía está en Nanjing – dijo Hinata – llevan tiempo queriendo venir a vivir aquí  
\- Puedo tener a tu familia aquí en una semana – dijo Deidara – sacarlos de China es fácil, lo difícil es pagar por ello  
\- Tengo dinero – dijo Hinata  
\- ¿Te importa si te pregunto a qué te dedicas? – dijo Deidara  
\- Trabajo en la fábrica de conservas pacífico… y los fines de semana de limpiadora en el Royal Hawaiian – dijo Hinata  
\- ¿Dos trabajos? muy recomendable – dijo Deidara – pero me temo que la clase de dinero del que estamos hablando está por encima de tu posibilidades  
\- _"Mejor dicho de tu posibilidades"_ – pensó Hinata – _"porque no sabe lo que te espera"  
_\- A menos, por supuesto, que encontremos otra forma de pago, ¿verdad? – dijo Deidara tocándole el cabello pero al encontrar – arena… ¿qué clase de persona con dos trabajos tiene tiempo para ir a la playa?

Mientras en camión Naruto se preocupó de que fuera descubriera, pero Ryu le pidió que se relajara y confiara en Hinata

\- Surfeo durante mi hora de comer – dijo Hinata  
\- O quizás eres una poli – dijo Deidara - ¿alguien comprobó si llevaba un micro?  
\- Lo comprobamos cuando llegó – dijo un gordo  
\- Quizás te lo perdiste – dijo Deidara  
\- _"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"_ – pensó Hinata  
\- Quítate el vestido y así sabré que no llevas un micro – dijo Deidara

Hinata lo miro molesta, pero obedeció y se comenzó a quitarse el vestido, Deidara al verla sin el vestido la mandó a que se diera la vuelta, así que se acercó a Hinata para detallarla para ver si tenía un micro y cuando Deidara toco la punta de su cabello que caía en su espalda, Hinata se arqueó al sentir el contacto, cuando Deidara no consiguió nada se volvió a sentar en su escritorio agarrando su celular

\- Me gustaría ponerme de nuevo el vestido ahora – dijo Hinata  
\- _"No me confió del todo"_ – pensó Deidara tomándole una foto con el celular  
\- Oye ¿Qué estas… qué estás haciendo? – dijo Hinata cubriéndose  
\- _"Comprobando si eres poli"_ – pensó Deidara lanzando el celular al escritorio – enviándole la foto a un amigo mío y se la va a enseñar a sus amigos… si alguien te reconoce… está muerta

Hinata se colocó el vestido un poco nervioso ya que podía ser descubierta, mientras en el camión

\- Vale, tenemos pinchado ese teléfono – dijo Masaru – rastrea la llamada, Naruto  
\- Es un número no registrado – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Alguna localización? – dijo Masaru  
\- _"Desde un principio pensé que era una mala idea" _– pensó Naruto  
\- ¿Naruto? – dijo Masaru  
\- Señal dentro de mi distrito – dijo Naruto  
\- Tienes un espía dentro – dijo Ryu  
\- Hay que entrar – dijo Naruto

Mientras tanto Deidara ya había recibido el mensaje confirmando que Hinata era una poli, así que está al ver que los acompañantes de Deidara se acercaban a ella apretó con fuerza sus manos, para luego pegarle un codazo a uno y un puñetazo a otro, cuando un gordo se iba acerca se escuchó que un camión se acercaba, a lo que Hinata se agacho para cubrirse y en ese momento fue cuando el camión entro destruyendo la entrada de carga del almacén

\- Ya era hora – dijo Hinata recogiendo un arma del piso  
\- ¿Está bien? – dijo Masaru  
\- _"Claro que estoy bien"_ – pensó Hinata – _"si no estuviera bien Naruto te hubiera reclamado todo esto"_

Ryu entro al almacén por la entrada destruida, mientras Naruto por la puerta mandando a los subordinados de Deidara que estaban en el suelo que no se levantara y que pusiera sus manos atrás de su espalda, Masaru fue a donde estaba Deidara, este al notar que Masaru se acercaba puso su mano atrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa y en el momento que lo iba a tomar uno de los subordinado de Deidara disparo donde estaba Masaru, pero un aviso de Naruto causó que se separara rápidamente de Deidara algo que aprovecho y abrió un gavetin sacando una ametralladora, para luego comenzar a disparar lo que causo que Masaru, Naruto, Hinata y Ryu se cubriera, aprovechando así que Deidara se fuera, Masaru pregunto si los demás estaba bien, a lo que todos respondieron afirmadamente, así que Masaru cargo su arma y fue a buscar a Deidara, en el momento que sale del almacén pasa un auto, a lo que Masaru comenzó a dispárale provocando que chocara con un contenedor, así que aprovecho a recargar la pistola para luego acercarse al auto, mientras lo hacía le pidió a Deidara que pusiera la mano en el volante y cuando llego a auto lo mando a que saliera de auto, en ese momento llega Ryu, Naruto y Hinata, pero cuando Ryu está cerca del contenedor avisa que hay dentro hay movimiento, así que Naruto se puso en guardia para cubrir a Ryu mientras lo abría el contenedor, pero cuando lo abrió se sorprendieron que había varias personas enceradas, Masaru al ver que Naruto bajaba la guardia adivino lo que pasaba y se lo confirmo cuando Naruto se lo afirmo, Hinata llama a la policía a lo que llega al poco rato como también una ambulancia y comienza a registrar a las personas a medida que se montan en un autobús, en ese momento llego otra patrulla a lo que Masaru abre la puerta trasera y saca de ella a la chica Chen Chi y la guía donde está su padre, está al ver a sus padres corre a abrazarlos, así que Masaru al ver que ya estaba en buena mano se retiró junto con Hinata y Naruto de ahí, mientras tanto Ryu estaba con Deidara en otro almacén mostrándole las pruebas mediante una grabación

\- Audio vigilancia laser – dijo Ryu – ya no hace falta micrófono para sacarte una confesión  
\- Es una detención ilegal – dijo Deidara - voy a demandarte y cuando acabe contigo buscare a ese bomboncito que enviaste aquí… y esta vez no me portare como un caballero  
\- _"No si yo lo evito"_ – pensó Ryu pegándole – lo siento jefe  
\- Yo no he visto nada – dijo Masaru  
\- Que no has visto nada – dijo Deidara – este idiota me ha pegado  
\- Para presentar una demanda necesita un testigo – dijo Masaru – quiere presentarla  
\- Quiero ir a la cárcel ya – dijo Deidara  
\- ¿Dónde está? – dijo Ryu - ¿dónde está Kabuto?  
\- ¿Qué hay de tu mujer y de tu hijo? – dijo Masaru – sabes dónde están…  
\- _"No he sabido de ellos por varios meses"_ – pensó Deidara  
\- Pues yo si… ella se hace la manicura en la Avenida Kalakaua – dijo Masaru mostrándole una foto, para luego cambiar a otra – y tu hijo va a un colegio privado en Diamond Head  
\- _"A mí me ha tomado meses dar con ellos"_ – pensó Deidara – _"como es que dio con ellos en tal poco tiempo"  
_\- ¿Sabes? Me pregunto que pasara cuando se entere de que su padre agarra niños como él y los pone en la calle inyectados completamente de heroína negra y luego los vende como si fuera animales – dijo Masaru - iras a la cárcel  
\- _"Que voy a la cárcel"_ – pensó Deidara - _"eso me queda claro"  
_\- Eso queda fuera de toda negociación, tu familia está a punto de perder al marido y al padre… tal como yo lo veo, ellos también son víctimas tuyas y el problemas es que la ley no lo ve como yo – dijo Masaru – tu mujer es de Ruanda y va a ser enviada de vuelta… a los dos, con suerte acabara en un campo de refugiado y tu hijo… con siete años ya tiene edad suficiente para sostener un arma para la Milicia Hutu  
\- _"No lo harían" _– pensó Deidara – _"todavía es un niño"  
_\- Puedo impedir que todo esto pase – dijo Masaru – pero no ayudo a quien no me ayuda  
\- ¿Qué clase de poli son? – dijo Deidara  
\- Una nueva – dijo Masaru

Deidara le informo donde estaba Kabuto y rápidamente pidió un auto de la policía, como también le pidió a Naruto que lo acompañara, y cuando estaba en la carretera Masaru llamo a la gobernadora

\- Deidara ha embarcado a Kabuto en un carguero cuyo destino es China… el Emma Karl – dijo Masaru  
\- Masaru, ni siquiera lo piense – dijo Ajisai  
\- Gobernadora, usted quería una unidad que hiciera todo cuando fuera necesario – dijo Masaru – me prometió inmunidad y medios  
\- No, no y no – dijo Ajisai – no para provocar un incidente diplomático porque quiere abordar un carguero Chino rumbo a agua internacionales  
\- Si China es pillada encubriendo a un terrorista, créame, nadie dirá nada – dijo Masaru – yo ya he hecho mi trabajo he encontrado a Kabuto… ahora haga el suyo empezando por ordenar a la guardia costera que bloquen el puerto

Masaru tranco y se concentró en manejar, pero cuando iban a unos cuantos metros de llegar el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar, así que contento la llamada de mala manera

\- Si… Naruko… Naruko, no empiece otra vez – dijo Naruto - te dejé dos mensajes diciéndote que fuera por ellos… no me venga con que tenía cosas que hacer si la mitad de las veces manda al chofer… no puedo, no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo estoy en mitad de algo… por favor para un segundo… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?... dile a los chi… dile a los chicos que Naru los quiere, ¿vale?  
\- _"¿Cuándo será que me diga quién es Naru?" _– pensó Masaru  
\- Está bien – dijo Naruto – Minami tenía tres años y cuando intentaba decir mi nombre decía Naru, le salía eso, desde entonces los tres me dice así, contesto  
\- Era eso – dijo Masaru  
\- Es eso – dijo Naruto – eso es todo  
\- Es bonito – dijo Masaru  
\- Cállate – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Por… por… por qué no puedo decir que es bonito? – dijo Masaru  
\- Pues porque no quiero que digas nada sobre el tema – dijo Naruto – es algo entre mis hijos y yo  
\- Vale – dijo Masaru frenando el auto – ahí está el Emma Karl  
\- Va a zarpar – dijo Naruto - ¿cómo lo hacemos?

Masaru reviso su arma si decir una palabra, pero Naruto adivino lo pensamiento, así que le dio atender que hiciera lo que iba hacer mientras se agarraba ya que Masaru se dirigía el auto directamente hacia el carguero, lo que estaba en el puente notaron el auto acercarse comenzaron a disparar, algo que no detuvo a Masaru, así que cuando ya estaba a bordo Masaru le pidió a Naruto que lo cubriera mientras que buscaba a Kabuto, así que Naruto salió del auto cubriéndose y disparando a un hombre que estaba en la parte de atrás, mientras Masaru al escuchar el vidrio de la ventana de la puerta se cubre para luego salir del auto y dispararle a que había disparado, para luego comenzar a buscar a Kabuto, mientras tanto Naruto guarda su arma y agarra una ametralladora que está en el suelo y cuando iba a salir de donde está escondido se tiene que cubrir de nuevo, para luego disparar hacia la parte de arriba de un bote brindado, mientras tanto Masaru consigue a Kabuto ya que este le ataco de sorpresa comenzando a pelear a puño limpio hasta que Kabuto hace que Masaru pierda el equilibro, abrochando así de correr hacia un escalera, Masaru se repuso y siguió a Kabuto que se encontraba subiéndose a un contenedor para luego saltar a otro, pero no pudo llegar quedando colgado, así que subió en ese momento Masaru lo ve y le dispara, pero Kabuto se cubre con unos tres botes salvavidas que estaban amarado, en ese momento Masaru se subió al contenedor y rápidamente salto a otro llegando, pero cuando se estaba acercando Kabuto le disparo con un arma que había agarrado dándole a Masaru en el hombro y de que se le callera el arma, mientras con Naruto otro sujeto le disparo a donde estaba escondido, pero este se cubrió y soltó la ametralladora agarrando la suya disparándole al sujeto, pero este se cubrió para luego dispararle a Naruto, pero él la esquivo rodando por el piso y desde ahí le disparo al sujeto dándole en la pierna haciendo que se callera, mientras tanto Kabuto le iba a disparar de nuevo a Masaru pero el arma se había quedado sin municiones así que la soltó el arma acercándose a Masaru para enfrentarlo a puño limpio hasta tumbarlo del contenedor y callera sobre el bote brindado donde Masaru vio su arma, mientras Kabuto buscaba municiones de arma que había agarrado del bolsillo de un hombre caído

\- Hay algo que debe saber sobre tu hermano – dijo Masaru  
\- Dime – dijo Kabuto cargando el arma  
\- Que murió de la misma forma que tú – dijo Masaru agarrando el arma y disparándole

Dos disparos fueron al pecho de Kabuto provocando que se fuera para atrás y se callera del contenedor hacia el agua, Masaru rápidamente se puso de pie cambiando el cartucho y luego subir al contenedor para ver al agua para ver si ve el cuerpo, en ese momento Naruto se acercaba al sujeto que había herido el cual resulto ser Misumi Tsurugi

\- Las manos en la espalda – dijo Naruto – no me obligue a dispararte  
\- Naruto – dijo Masaru al ver que Naruto ya había amarrado las manos al sujeto – qué el guardacostas localice el cuerpo  
\- Vale y que quiere que haga con este – dijo Naruto  
\- Llévatelo Naru – dijo Masaru  
\- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso? – dijo Naruto pero al sentir que el sujeto moverse – a donde pretendes ir, cree que puedes levantarte  
\- _"Que es algo entre tus hijos y tú"_ – pensó Masaru sonriendo

Naruto levanta a Misumi y se lo lleva, en el camino se encuentra con el guardacostas y le ordena localizar el cuerpo de Kabuto, más tarde Masaru con la herida curada llega al departamento que lo están equipando, para luego llegarse a la oficina de Naruto mostrándole una tarjeta para luego dejarla en su escritorio

\- ¿Y esto qué es? – dijo Naruto agarrándola  
\- Tres noches en el hotel Kahala – dijo Masaru – sé que me vas a decir que no…  
\- Si has acertado – dijo Naruto – ahora me vas a organizar la vida  
\- Los chicos vienen a pasar el fin de semana ¿no? – dijo Masaru  
\- Si – dijo Naruto  
\- Me han dicho que tiene una piscina en la que te puede bañar con los delfines – dijo Masaru – así que acéptalo  
\- Oye – dijo Naruto – tienes… muy mala pinta  
\- _"He tenido peores"_ – pensó Masaru  
\- _"Esto de trabajar con él puede funcionar"_ – pensó Naruto – gracias por el detalle  
\- De nada – dijo Masaru

CONTINUARA...


End file.
